TO LOVE Michael Jackson H2O Crossover
by missrikkijackson
Summary: What happens when the greatest entertainer of all times - Michael Jackson - meets a beautiful mermaid, but lies to her about his true identity? Will his bubble of loneliness finally burst? Will the mermaid reveal her own secret to him? Will they live happily ever after? Or will all those secrets destroy their relationship?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was 5 in the morning. The sun hadn't come up yet. They day was just starting. Rikki was preparing to go swimming, as always. She loved swimming maybe more than the other people. She loved it, because…because she was a mermaid. Every time she touched water, she grew a beautiful golden tale. But that's not everything. She had a power. She had the ability to boil water and make lightening. Despite that, she was an ordinary, and very beautiful girl. She had blond, curly hair, beautiful light blue eyes and a skin like milk. She went to the beach prepared to dive in and swim through the ocean. But she noticed that there was someone else on the beach. He was sitting on the sand, a little further than the place she was standing at, and he was looking somewhere beyond the waves. She looked at him. He had short, black curly hair, dark brown eyes and a chocolate skin. He was and that was exactly what she thought _handsome_. But at the same time he looked a bit sad and distant. She walked over to him and he stood up.

- Hi. – she said with a smile.

- Hi. – he answered a bit nervously.

- What are you doing here?

- What are you doing here? – they both asked at the same time.

The guy laughed and Rikki laughed too, but she was stunned by his beautiful smile.

- My name's Rikki.

- I'm… - but he hesitated. It seemed that she had no idea who he was. He didn't want to blow that away, because he had no idea how would she react if she finds out, so he made up a name. – I'm Patrick. – he said and they shook hands. – So…what are you doing in a distant beach like that?

- I come here every morning to... – she hesitated a little, but she smiled - … to swim.

He smiled back. Something in this girl made him feel…calm and happy at the same time. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time.

- And you? – she said playfully.

- I came here because…because I wanted to be alone. – he said after a while.

- Alone? – she looked at him curiously.

- Yes. Believe it or not I…like being alone sometimes. – and he looked back at her.

The wind was playing with her hair. "She's so beautiful", he thought and a little smile appeared on his face. She was looking back at him with a smile too.

- So do I. – she said.

He hesitated for a moment.

- Would you like to…hang out sometime…for a cup of coffee maybe?

- I'd love to. – she said smiling.

- Great!, he said.

- Do you have your phone with you? – she asked.

- Yeah. Why?

- You'll see. Give it to me for a second.

He gave her his phone. It was a black blackberry. She dialed a number and gave it back to him.

- That's my number. – she said playfully. – You can call me and we'll hang out. I have to go now.

And with that she said "bye" and left him at the beach. He looked after her. That girl made him feel something new. Something he hadn't felt before. He felt so…free and careless in that few moments with her and he liked that very much. The sun was rising, so he went back to his house. All the way he was thinking about her: Rikki. When he came home, he found out he had a visitor.

- Oh, hi, Frank. – he said with a smile. – What is it, why are you here?

- I wanted to talk to you about some details of the tour.

- Oh, yes, the tour. – after the meeting with Rikki he completely forgot about everything.

They were discussing the tour for almost two hours when Frank noticed that he barely heard a world.

- Mike? Are you listening to me? – he asked and snapped with fingers in front of MJ's face.

- What? – he said and he looked at him. – Yes, yes, I'm listening.

- Doesn't look like it to me. – Frank said and looked at him with curiosity.

- Sorry. – Michael said. – I was just thinking.

- What about?

- About…something. – he answered quickly.

- Or _someone_. – Frank said and seeing MJ blush, he started laughing. – Come on, spill.

- Ok, ok. I…met…someone.

- A girl?

- Yes.

- Well, that's great. When?

- This morning.

- What's her name?

- Rikki.

- And?

- And what?

- What happened?

- Nothing.

- Nothing?

- Well…she gave me her phone number. And…I asked her if she wanted to hang out…for a coffee. She agreed.

- Wow, that's wonderful. You should give her a call.

- You think?

- Definitely. Unless you think she agreed to go out with you only because of your money.

- No, she didn't.

- How can you be so sure?

- Because she didn't know who I was and…I lied her about my name.

- You what? Why did you do that?

- I…I don't know.

- Do you like her?

Michael nodded quietly. Frank smiled.

- Well, I'll leave you now, I have to go.

- Ok.

- See you tomorrow.

- Yeah, see you. – Michael said again, deep in his thoughts about Rikki.

It was a shock for him to realize how much he wanted to see her again. He took out his phone and dialed her number.

- Hello. – he heard her saying.

- Hi, Rikki, it's me, Patrick.

- Hi, Patrick, I didn't expect you to call so soon.

- Well, I just wanted to…say "Hi" and…would you like to meet me at the beach tonight? At the place we met this morning?

- Sure. I'll be there. Bye!

- Ok. Bye! – and he hung up. A big smile rose on his face.

He started walking nervously back and forth. He couldn't wait till the evening. He couldn't wait to see Rikki again. Even though he was a little scared, he wanted to see her face again. That girl was making him feel so good that he hadn't felt for a very long time...


	2. Chapter 2: To see each other again

**Chapter 2:**

**To see each other again**

Rikki's POV:

I was pacing nervously in my room, thinking about him. Patrick. I had no idea why, but I couldn't wait to see him again. I realized that something in him made me feel...happy. I smiled remembering his smile. He had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. But there was something in his eyes that hurt me. Pain. Too much of it. I didn't know why, but when I saw it I felt the desire to hug him, to give him some kind of comfort. I sat down on my bed, I looked at the clock and I sighed. Five hours. I had to wait five hours to see him again...

MJ's POV:

When Frank left I went to my room and lied at my bad staring at the ceiling and thinking about Rikki. I didn't know what has gotten into me, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She made me feel so good, so free, so happy... It was like she had casted some kind of a spell over me. A spell that magically helped the pain to go away for a while, replacing it with pure happiness. Thinking about her I started humming a melody and I quickly took my dictaphone to tape it. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. Suddenly I heard a noise of a glass breaking down, coming from the housmates' department. I walked in the direction of the noise and I heard two women shouting at each other.

- What have you done! You broke it! - one of the women shouted, but her voice was shaking like she was crying.

- It's not my fault, you pulled it from my hands! - shouted back the other and laughed evilly.

I knocked on the door and when they saw me they froze. One of the women had blond hair, and the other was brunette.

- May I ask what's going on here? - I asked them with calm voice.

- It's her fault, Mr. Jackson. - the brunette said and pointed to the blond. I saw her holding a photo the glass if which was broken in two pieces. The photo was of her and a very beautiful, young blond girl. I froze realizing the girl was Rikki. I turned to the shaking woman:

- Would you come with me for a moment, please?

She nodded trying to stop her tears. The brunette smirked, but I turned to her:

- I'll take care of you, later.

Her smile disappeared. She realized she was in trouble. I helped the blond woman to calm down and she followed me into the kitchen. I told her to sit at one of the chairs and gave her a glass of water. I then sat next to her and smiled to cheer her up. I gently asked her:

- What's your name?

- Felicia.

- Felicia... the girl in the picture...tell me about her...is she your daughter?

She shook her head.

- She's my brother's daughter. Her mother left her and her dad when she was 5. She loves and idolizes him. I always try to help them with whatever I can, because I don't have any children and I love her like my own daughter. She also loves me very much, but a girl never forgets her real mother. Ever since she grew up she's trying to find her mother. She'll never accept her back, but she wants her answer of why her mother left them. She's very confident and stubborn. She's working very hard in order to take care of her and her father and she'll hardly accept any help. She's the strongest girl I've ever known. She pretends she doesn't care about her mother and never talks about her, but sometimes at night I catch her looking at her picture, crying. I know how much she misses her. Even if she doesn't want to admit it.

I was listening while the woman was revealing her heart to me. When she told me everything I had tears in my eyes. She looked at me and I looked at her. I took the picture of her hands and walked out of the room. A few moments later I came back. I gave it back to her with a brand new frame and her eyes widened. She looked at me and said:

- Isn't this the frame... - she couldn't finnish, but I nodded with smile.

In that moment The brunette woman walked in. She saw the frame and freaked out:

- Thief! - she screamed pointing at Felicia.

I raised my hand and order ger to shut up.

- What's your name?

- Ruby.

- Ruby, I'm very disappointed of you. From now on I'd like you to be nice to Felicia. She'll leave your room and take a single one, as my new housekeeper. - I turned and smiled at Felicia, than turned back to Ruby. - The ex-housekeeper will share your room with you. As for you, from now on you'll clean the bathrooms and the toilets. - I said with a firm tone. - Oh, and as for the frame - I gave it to her as a present. So, now you know about the changes. You're free to go.

Ruby stormed off and I smiled to myself. I looked at my watch and turned to Felicia:

- I have to go. I hope you'll be fine. - and I got up to my room.

I put on a white t-shirt, a sweater, a black and white jacket and a pair of black jeans. I then got out and headed straight to the place I had to meet Rikki at.

Rikki's POV:

When the time was close, I put on black jeans and a red t-shirt. I didn't bother to put on a jacket. I put my hair up in a ponytail and I went out. I was walking towards the place of our meeting and when I reached the beach I saw him. He was even more handsome than the first time we met. He was looking up and his eyes were mirroring the stars. I smiled.

I slowly walked to him and said:

- Hi, I'm here.

He looked at me and for a few moments he didn't say a thing. When he finally spoke, he said:

- You look...amazing!

- Thanks! - I smiled. - You too.

He smiled at me.

- So...what do you want to do? - I asked him.

- What would you say to take my boat and go to that island?

I followed his eyes and realized in shock that he was talking about Mako.

- To Mako? No way, forget it?

- Why? Are you scared? - he teased me.

- No.

- Then we can go.

MJ's POV:

- Oh, but... - she started saying but I looked at her. - Fine. - She said finaly.

- Yay. - I said to her playfully and she smiled.

- But you've got to promise me one thing - we'll stay away from the water.

- Deal. - I said.

We went to my boat, talking and laughing all the way to it, and then to Mako, just making jokes and teasing each other. I've never felt happier in my life. When we arrived I felt she became a little tense.

- Is everything alright?, I asked her.

She nodded. That night we spent together we had what was probably the time of our lives. We walked around Mako for hours. I saw that Rikki was rubbing her hands and in a flash I gave her my jacket. She smiled at me. When it was already 4 a.m. we decided to go back. I wanted to walk her to her house, but she didn't allow me so we had to say out "bye"-s at the docks. She tried to give me back the jacket, but I refused. Then we waved at each other and walked to our different directions. Thinking of the time I spended with her I smiled. I realized I was starting to feel something fery strong for Rikki. I didn't exactly what it was, but if I knew something for sure it was that I probably had what was the best night of my whole life with her!


End file.
